The disclosed subject matter relates to mounting devices. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to devices for mounting conduits on vehicles.
Conventionally it is known that vehicles powered by internal combustion engines have a fuel tank for storing fuel. Vaporized fuel may accumulate in the fuel tank and may sometimes leak into the surrounding environment. Such loss of vaporized fuel may lead to unwanted environmental effects and may reduce fuel efficiency.
In order to reduce the undesirable effects of such evaporative emissions, control equipment is sometimes applied to vehicles. Evaporative emission control equipment may include canisters having an absorbent material, such as active carbon, to remove the vaporized fuel from the fuel tank. The fuel may then be returned to the engine for combustion during operation of the engine.
Automobiles sometimes have carbon canisters mounted to the vehicle body using rigid mounting devices. Such arrangements are suitable for automobiles that usually travel on paved roads without excessive jarring or vibrations. However, off-road vehicles may add demands in mounting carbon canisters that are not encountered with typical automobiles. For example, off-road vehicles are often subjected to larger vibrations caused by driving on rough surfaces. Such vibrations may adversely affect the utility or wear of the carbon canisters. Moreover, off-road vehicles are often subjected to harsh conditions, including muddy, wet, or dirty conditions that may adversely affect the carbon canisters if not properly protected. Also, the carbon canisters may be damaged if deleterious material is allowed to be ingested into the intake of the carbon canister.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for mounting conduits of evaporative emissions control equipment that allows for intake air to be withdrawn from a location that prevents ingestion of water or dirt, such as an interior of a frame member. It would also be desirable to provide a device for mounting conduits of evaporative emissions control equipment in off-road vehicles that can be mounted easily to frames having different configurations. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a canister mounting arrangement that helps to reduce the vibrations experienced by the canister, and that allows the canister to be protected from harsh environmental conditions.